Did they say no to artists?!
Cameo appearance: Dora and others Transcript (art class) Mrs mbola: okay class, today‘s Art lesson is to draw something that has 90s pop in your creative. Not inappropriate! (the class began drawing) lydia: psst, Sophie, you know that, we call it do de rubber duck with homer version sophie: yes, let me see (looks up her computer) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Ernie * Bender (Futurama) as Telly * Mandark (Dexter’s lab) as Oscar * Rocko (Rocko’s modern life) as Kermit * Stimpy (ren and stimpy) as Count Von Count * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) as Biff * Spongebob (spongebob squarepants) as Guy Smiley * Kessie the blue bird (winnie the Pooh) as Gladys the Cow (note: she is a cute bird of Sophie and her friends, they can help her by flying) * Zim (invader zim) as Hoots * treelo (bear in the big blue house) as Elmo * Hank (King of the Hill) as Bert (but he was replaced by 9 volt and Sophie) sophie: and some guests! With guests from: * Chowder * Family Guy * Gravity Falls * Jojo’s circus * Arthur * Brandy and mr whiskers * Fish Hooks * Regular Show * The muppet show * Looney Tunes * The amazing world of gumball * The 7d * Adventure Time * My gym partner’s a monkey * stoked * Camp lazlo * bear In the big blue house * Total drama * foster’s home for imaginary friends * Codename kids next door * my life as a teenage robot * Animaniacs Lydia: what do you think? Wanna check the lyrics, listen Homer':' There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on everybody try (Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de rubber duck!) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Bender':' Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Mandark':' Hey all you grouches sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) rocko':' Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your fingers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) stimpy':' And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck wallace':' All around the woild (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Spongebob: Watch 'em splishin' and splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) kessie':' Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll moooove those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) zim':' Come and be a bathtime bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck homer':' One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck homer':' Where did everybody go? (laughing) (video ends) mrs mbola: so, let me see your drawing (the kids drawing) mrs mbola: wow! You guys are awesome! (then, she looks at inappropriate drawing) lydia: guys, we’re gonna leave, cause mrs mbola will become a big fat meanie sophie: er, ok (the kids leave) mrs mbola: as if I really look like this?! Dora, I believe you know the punishment for inappropriate drawing, I had enough of your nonsense, now collect your things and go to the principal’s office dora: but, me, but why? mrs mbola: because the big fat meanie said so, now go! (at the movies) sophie: lydia, let me see your drawing (shows a drawing of lydia in TLC’s music video waterfalls) sophie: yes! Your on fire! Now holly (she sees a picture of holly in American beauty film) sophie: red roses! Sweet! (minutes later) cariba: okay kid, what film do you want to see? little girl: how about Carolina skeletons (everybody gasps) sophie: CAROLINA SKELETONS?! no! I hate that film, this is giving me creeps! 9 volt: what are you talking about?! sophie: carolina skeletons?! if I saw that film where George stinney gets executed by an electric chair, I will faint when I see it! And that will give me a nightmare! (at the pool) terri: the pool rules, hmm cariba: not looking, eh? terri: yes, no listening to rappers Is one of the pool rules? cariba: yep, no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black, no Russian Trololo Man, no Tunak Tunak Tun, no Flo-Rida, no Meghan Trainor, no One Direction, no AC/DC, no Taylor Swift, no Lil' Boosie, no Gucci Mane, no Travis $cott, no Snoop Dogg, no Fredo Santana, no Chief Keef, no Nelly, no 21 Savage, no Future, no Drake, no Lil' Wayne, no Kanye West, no Migos, no Cardi B, no Nicki Minaj, no Kendrick Lamar, no P. Diddy, no R. Kelly, no Michael Jackson, no Enrique Iglesias, no Avicii, no Muse, no Queen, no Linkin Park, no Blink-182, no Avenged Sevenfold, no Panic! At The Disco, no Olly Murs, no David Guetta, no Nickelback, no Calvin Harris, no Nirvana, no Chris Brown, no Ne-Yo, no Usher, no Outkast, no Beatles, no King Crimsom, no Eminem, no Bryan Adams, no Maroon 5, no Lil' Pump! terri: on the right, no singing, no Stomping, no clapping (At the bathroom) Homer: where’d everybody go? Sophie and 9 volt: (appears in the hamper) homer, your acting like Ernie! Homer: am I? Sophie: yes! Now, here is the reason why, Elmo, who appears in the hamper, is the only Muppet who does not have a solo line and sings only in the chorus. also, Oscar, the Count, and Gladys wore a shower cap in the song. 9 volt: besides, Ernie is joined by Telly Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the Frog, Count von Count, Biff, Guy Smiley, Gladys the Cow, Hoots the Owl, and Elmo (no solo lines). But Near the end of the song, Bert stands outside the bathroom door and listens in on the song, much to his surprise. Sophie: and At the end, when everyone but Ernie disappears, Ernie asks where they all went. Homer: er 9 volt: homer, I need your help, someone is watching Carolina skeletons Homer: why Sophie: because they want to see George stinney getting executed by an electric chair, so anyways, i’m Going back to Westfield London to do more shopping Homer: no thanks, so anyways, let’s do that look again, but this time, with different people, come on in! Sophie: 9 volt, homer is doing the look again with different people, let’s get out of here! 9 volt: right! (Leaves) Homer: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on, everybody, try (Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah, do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de rubber duck!) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Tigger: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Marco: Hey, all you grouches, sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah, make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Beast boy: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your flippers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Pooh: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Star: All around the world (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Spongebob: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Piglet: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Patrick: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (all sang the same 4 times) (Back At Westfield) Sophie: so, volty, did I get that that mini iPod from target? 9 volt: yes, (notices homer and the people singing) hmm, maybe i can go see Homer: One more time! 9 volt: on door & listens to what's going on And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber... 9 volt: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! GET OUT OF MY BUDDY’S TUB!! (Leaves) All: duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (Everyone and homer, disappears) Sophie: guys i’m Back... guys? 9 volt: I think the 2nd version should be, homer as Ernie, tigger as telly, Marco as Oscar, beast boy as Kermit, Winnie the Pooh as count Von count, star butterfly is biff, spongebob is guy smiley, piglet as Gladys the cow, Patrick as hoots the owl, and Henry and June as Elmo! Who both does not have solo lines and sings ONLY in the chorus! (Pats sophie’s Hair) Sophie: aw thanks! Trivia